Breathe Me
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: "You never know when you're being taken or where you are going. You don't know where you are, what day it is, or what time it is...And then they came for him". AU story of how Seb and Kurt, met, married, then dated. WARNING: Violence


**AN: This is a new style for me. There is french featured but for the most part it's understandable, any longer phrases will be translated at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just the plot. No warnings yet but there may be some to come.**

* * *

_You never know when you're being taken or where you are going. You don't know where you are, what day it is, or what time it is. You even forget your sense of self._

_Kurt knew he should have never come to Germany, he should have never trusted a man he barely knew. He should have at least tried to steal back his "French to German Dictionary" from Marc. He was smarter than this, he should have known better._

_And then they came for him._

Sebastian sat back in his chair, staring at the computer screen. He had done some really messed up things in his life, things that would have made a whore blush; things that would have made a convict shy away. But he had always though he'd draw the line at human trafficking. And yet, here he was, buying a person.

He must have changed his mind a thousand times, but his father's constant pestering about getting married and taking over the family business was more pressing. So he sent the money and soon he will be contacted to pick up his new husband. He had no intention of using this unknown man for any malicious purposes, just as a shiny distraction for his family while he continued to do whatever he pleased. Chances are the guy didn't speak English or French, Sebastian wouldn't even be able talk to him.

_Kurt sat in the back of the black SUV, crying. He knew was in America, the private jet ride and car radio told him that much. He was sure he heard the name Ohio as well. The rest of the words were strange to him. Surrounded by intimidating body guards and cuffed to the car door, Kurt wasn't even sure if trying to escape was an option. Then the car stopped._

"_Ok, fagboy, this is America. You will be retrieve here." A bald man explained in a think German accent. "He will take you soon. Take this." A book was tossed to his lap called, 'French to English'._

"_Où suis-je?" Kurt stumpled out._

"_Book! Use book! He need English."_

_Kurt flipped through the book as quickly as he could being handcuffed, "Wh-where…..I…am?" _

"_Westerville, Ohio. Your husband, he comes."_

"_Husband? Quoi?" Kurt started to panic. He flipped through the book again. "I….want….to go home. No husband!" One of the bodyguards uncuffed him and yanked him out of the car. With all his breath, Kurt screamed. "Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi!"_

Sebastian got out of his car in the parking lot of the warehouse. Everything about this made his skin crawl. Then he heard it. A cry for help, the cry was in French. He broke into a run toward the sound where he saw three brick wall like men handling a tall, lithe figure. Before he knew what he was doing, he was charging at the men, "Hey, let him go, let him be!"

The men dropped the strange boy and Sebastian ran to his aid. "Êtes-vous d'accord?"

The boy's eyes went wide with hope, "Vous parlez français? Oh, je suis tellement heureuse! Ces hommes m'ont enlevé et m'ont pris contre ma volonté. Maintenant, je dois épouser un homme que je ne sais pas! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!"

"Whoa, I haven't spoken French in years, you gotta slow down…um… lentement, s'il vous plait?" Sebastian was internally cursing himself for skipping out on family Paris trips after high school.

Before the boy could respond, a tall and jagged man stepped through the thugs. "Mr. Smythe, I presume? I am Marc VonDussermin, I see you met your husband. I warn, he is not obedient as he should."

Sebastian looked at the quivering form next to him, this was who he bought? "You're Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Oui. Yes."

"You take him one month, then I return for wedding and rest of my money." Marc added, tossing a duffel bag at him, "If you do not keep your side of deal, I have my men kill you. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded and the four thugs got in their car and drove away. Sebastian looked around, looked at Kurt, and looked at the bag. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Translations: **

_**Kurts longer speech** _=** "**You speak French? Oh, I'm so happy! These men kidnapped me and took me against my will. Now I have to marry a man I do not know! Please help me! "

* * *

**WEDNESDAY: Another Lost Fic of AmieLeighLuna****  
**

**FRIDAY: Chapter 2 of Sleeping With a Friend  
**

**MONDAY: Chapter 2 of Breathe Me**


End file.
